


thank you, navarro.

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Piercings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's something shiny on Harry's chest- two somethings, actually, that catch Louis' attention and oh mother of fuck, are those-</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Are those fucking piercings? Are those legitimate piercings, Harry?" Louis squeaks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you, navarro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/gifts).



> Holyyyyyy I'm sorry about not replying to that comment from weeks ago but exams and shite and I've been trying to get this done form years ago omg I'm sorry. 1DKinkMeme2015 Fill for [this](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=209578#t209578).

Louis has seen Zayn and Harry whispering to each other and sharing little private looks, but Louis trusts Harry and loves him, so he doesn't react.

And he keeps that up for a whole three weeks before the novelty wears off. He doesn't think Harry's cheating, fuck no, but Zayn and Harry obviously know something that he doesn't and that's not gonna work. That, plus the fact that they've been touring nonstop and Louis hasn't been able to fucking touch Harry in like a month makes him anxious in ways he doesn't understand.

They're all in the bus two and preparing to go to their bunks because they're all knackered, and Zayn and Harry are standing near the bunks with their backs turned and their heads ducked as if that will stop Louis from noticing that they're quite obviously talking. Louis isn't pissed, he's just- concerned.

When Harry finally climbs into his bunk, after talking to Zayn for like an _hour_ , Louis fumes and crosses the two feet of space between his bunk and Harry's.

"Hi." he says, dry and fabricated. Harry looks up, not necessarily surprised that Louis' in his bunk, more because of the way he greeted him.

Harry arches an eyebrow. "Hey?"

"What's up?" Louis asks, settling himself beside Harry to let him see that he's not going anywhere. Harry looks over at him like he's gone mad, but it's not like they don't both know that he is.

"Um." Harry says, "I think you more than anyone knows 'what's up.'" and he does the air quotes.

It's Louis' turn to raise an eyebrow, then . "Oh, am I? You've been talking to Zayn an awful lot recently, yeah? I bet he knows loads more than I do. Maybe I should've asked 'im instead."

Harry's eyes widen, like he forgot that he's been hiding things from Louis for a week and some. "Ah, that." he says, and he glances at Louis before looking away. "His mum has been complaining about not seeing him, so he's been talking to me about it."

And he's evidently lying. Why does he feel the need to lie?

"Haz, you're a horrible bloody cheat. You can't tell a lie to save your life." Louis says, because, honestly.

Then, for some strange reason, Harry's _laughing_. He lifts a hand to play with the hem of his shirt, and looks up at Louis.

"I did something," he starts, still giggling, still tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Louis rolls his eyes at the silly, silly little curly man-boy and sighs.

"Out with it then, mate." he says, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry bites his lip before lifting his shirt up and over his head in the tight space. He's wondering why in the hell Harry would find it necessary to strip before he tells Louis what he's done, but there's something shiny on Harry's chest- _two_ somethings, actually, that catch Louis' attention and oh mother of fuck, are those-

"Are those fucking piercings? Are those legitimate piercings, Harry?" Louis squeaks. He can fucking see that they're [nipple rings](http://www.piercingtime.com/images/215/dave-navarro-nipple-piercings.jpg), silver, about two centimetres in diameter, resting on Harry's chest. Louis' salivating.

"You like?" Harry asks, smiling like he knows just how hard Louis got from just seeing them. He probably does, honestly, so Louis doesn't acknowledge the question.

"Jesus fuck. Why- Why've you been hiding these?" Louis asks, swallowing thickly. Harry's nipples are a rosy pink, a bit swollen, and Louis wants.

"I wasn't really hiding 'em, honestly. Was just waiting for them to heal fully."

Louis reaches forward, so ready to touch, but stops. "Can I?" he asks, and fuck, his voice is trembling. Harry nods, releases his bottom lip from between his teeth to whisper, "Yeah, go 'head."

Louis lets his finger tease around his nipple for a little before he runs it along the ring. He doesn't know if he expected it to be cold or not, but it isn't. It's warm, like the rest of him. "Do they hurt?" he whispers, looking up at him. Harry shakes his head, watching Louis play with the ring carefully.

"I got them done about a month ago. Haven't you noticed that I haven't been changing in front of you lot for a while now?"

Louis scoffs and tears his eyes away from Harry's nipples again. "Mate, I haven't noticed anything recently other than how close you've gotten with Zayn."

Harry blushes, and Louis wants to eat him. "Zayn was the only one that knew I had them done. He came with me, too."

Louis hums and re-focuses on the rings. He loops his pinky in the left one and tugs, just a little, and Harry gasps, arching up into Louis' hand. Which is new. Definitely not something that's happened before.

"Didn't you- Thought you said they didn't hurt?" Louis says. His mouth is dry and his cock is throbbing and there's a million questions in his mind and he doesn't know which to focus on.

Harry blushes even more, his cheeks and neck, down to his chest all flushed a pretty pink. "They don't. They're just really, like. Sensitive."

Louis hums again, interested. "'s it feel good, then? You like it?" he asks, and he tugs again. Harry chokes on his response and throws his head back.

Louis leans up, pressing his lips to Harry's, makes sure his hand stays on his chest. "God, love, you're bloody amazing." he bites all Harry's bottom lip gently. "I want you, yeah?" Harry moans quietly against Louis' lips, clutching to his biceps.

"Lou, can we- Can we wait until we've a proper bed? 'Til we're at a hotel, at least?"

Louis doesn't want to stop, he really doesn't, but Harry's looking up at him all desperate and pleading and fuck it all.

"Okay, yeah. Okay, but as soon as we get to a hotel, I'm playing with these. With you."

~

They don't actually make it to a hotel until a few days from then, and for every hour that has passed between then and now, Louis didn't stop staring at Harry's fucking chest. He actually starts noticing how Harry hasn't been wearing anything sheer or even slightly see-through, and he can't help but wonder if Harry did this for _him_  specifically or if hegot them because he knew how good he would look, how much Louis would want to wreck him at any given time.

They have one more show, the last in North America for a little while before they take the half-hour drive to the hotel. Louis does exceptionally well at the show, keeping his voice from cracking and remembering all the lyrics and that. He's surprised at himself, honestly, because all he can think about is the dazed look in Harry's eyes when he'd started pulling on the rings in the bunks last week.

He's given himself a half-chub by the time they come off stage, but the only consolation is that Louis sees that Harry's fully hard when they get into the van.

The other lads know not to give either of them shit about it, because when it comes to LouisandHarry and anything to do with their cocks, no one but LouisandHarry should get involved.

They sit beside each other, back row. Harry's toying withe the end of his pullover (which Louis is sure is actually Liam's) and gazing out the window. Louis doesn't know what to do with himself, because he wants to touch, but he told Harry that they'd wait until they got to a hotel, which is

"How much longer?" he asks, trying not to sound petulant.

Alberto answers without looking back, "A few minutes, mate."

Yeah, so Louis told Harry they'd wait until they got to a hotel, which is only minutes away. He can do this. He can.

 ~

And he _does_ , even though he's pretty sure he broke a fan's wrist in his haste to get into the lobby.

He has Harry naked and spread on the bed as soon as they're safely barricaded in their room. He's on top of him, equally as naked, resting on his forearms. Harry's panting already, chest rising and falling rapidly under Louis' mouth as his tongue trails around his nipples.

He mouths at the rings, uses his teeth to pull at them a little. Harry's reactions are spectacular, honestly, choked off moans and desperate arches of his back as he tries to get closer to him.

"So fuckin' amazing, babe." Louis mumbles, licking across the flushed skin of Harry's chest. Harry mewls below him, quiet and pleading, and Louis can tell just how much he wants this. 

He pulls on the left ring again and feels Harry's cock slide against his belly as his hips jut up, and hears him hiss. Louis can feel the onset of carpal tunnel as he lifts his hand, hooking a finger in the other ring. He toys with it, never really pulling, just to make sure Harry stays overwhelmed. 

Harry throws his head back on to the space where the pillows should be- they're on the floor, now- and bucks his hips up again, groaning.

Louis moves his mouth from his nipples and to the centre of his sternum, right above the butterfly, and bites down. "Do you like it when I play with you like this? You get off on it, yeah?" he asks, sucking on the spot. He knows it'll bruise, and he's counting on it.

Harry fucking loves it when Louis marks him up, and Louis loves doing it, so.

"Yeah, yeah Lou," Harry whines out, and he sounds so breathless. Louis loves him so bloody much. "God- feels good. Feels so good, you have no idea."

He sounds like he's close, like he could come from this alone. He probably could, to be honest. If Louis told him to, he would, because he's that good. He's perfect for him, all the time.

But, that's not for tonight. Louis wants Harry to come inside him, wet and warm, fill him up. He wants Harry to have to wait until Louis' already came, and he's just barely gripping onto his last coherent thoughts.

He kisses the line of bruises he's made before looking up at Harry's face. If his own is showing the amount of fond he's feeling towards his boy, he's okay with it.

Harry's lips are slick and swollen, and Louis almost frowns because Harry knows that Louis doesn't like him biting himself, but he doesn't. He sits up instead, careful not to fall straight on his dick. Harry's eyes follow his movement, his pupils completely blown. Louis cock smears a bit of precum above his belly button as it curves upwards, and he watches Harry's eyes go down for a second before they come back up.

Louis looks down at Harry's chest, finds it rising and falling with each heaving breath, flushed, damp with sweat and Louis' saliva, nipples hard and red, and feels how bloody _hard_   and wet Harry is against his belly, and he _wants_. He already has it, of course, but he wants. Wants to _taste_ and _bite_ and _suck_ and _feel_ and _hear_ everything Harry.

Harry's whimpering out quiet pleas below him, and, yeah. He wants it too.

Louis smiles, presses forward the tiniest bit so the crease of his bum rubs against Harry's cock head. Harry curses, eyes closing with a too-graceful flutter of his eyelashes. "You like that, then?" he asks, and does it again. He already knows what Harry likes from what he doesn't, but he loves hearing him saying it.

Harry whines and pushes up, and his cock slides straight between Louis' cheeks. Louis groans, then, but his movements don't falter. "You like this, yeah, babe? Like when I'm on top of you like this?" Louis pants, arching a little as he presses down again.

"Mhm," Harry whines, and if he didn't learn to do _that_ from some cheap porno then Louis'll be damned, because it's so fucking _obscene_ that Louis' hips stutter for a brief moment. He sounds so desperate, hungry for something that only Louis could give him.

Louis trails his fingers up Harry's body, through the slick on his stomach where his cock lies, past the body of the butterfly, pressing his nails into the marks on his chest, skimming past both nipples, up the column of his throat and to his mouth. He pulls his bottom lip out from between his teeth where he's gnawing at it, and thumbs at the flesh, bringing his other hand up to support himself as he leans over him.

"You want me to ride you, babe?" Louis asks, even if he knows Harry is so past the point of sensible responses. His eyes are all glossy, either with unshed tears or something else; either one lets Louis knows that he needs to slow down a bit. He stops moving, but keeps toying with Harry's lips. God, they're so _red_. So kissable and perfect and _red_.

"You with me there, love?" Louis asks in a soft voice. Harry's eyes aren't focused when they meet his, but he nods, grin spreading across his face. Louis smiles back at him, because he knows how Harry gets when he's like this and if Louis doesn't do it, Harry's gonna get it into his head that Louis' not pleased.

"Can you tell me where you're at now?" Louis says, watching Harry's brows furrow for a bit.

"Green?" he says, voice low and unsure. "Green." he says again, looking almost proud of himself. Louis' proud of him.

"Good. Good, love." he says, and he thinks he can see the flush on Harry's cheeks darkening. 

He looks over to the little travel pouch he set on the bedside cabinet with disdain because it's so far, then down at Harry's mouth.

With a hum, he presses his fingers against Harry's lips where they're slighted parted. "Suck on these for me, darling? Get 'em nice and wet. Don't want t'hurt me, do you?" and Louis hates how slurred his voice is but he's been hard for hours and Harry even longer, probably, so, fuck it.

Harry slackens his jaw and lets Louis slide his fingers in. His tongue goes to work immediately, albeit a little slowly, but Louis doesn't expect much better from him in the state he's in. He gets his fingers plenty wet, and when Louis can't stand the wait anymore, he withdraws them. Harry's head follows them as Louis pulls away, and he looks up at Louis, confused.

Louis laughs a little at his little kitten of a boyfriend, which turns into a moan as he brings his hand behind himself to trail a wet finger across his entrance.

"God, I love you." Louis groans, kissing his boy as he slides his finger inside himself. He's not fucked Harry in far too long and he's excited for the burn that will follow the first press of Harry inside of him, but he has shows for the next week and he'd like to not be limping around the stage.

Harry exhales into Louis' mouth as Louis' hips bear down by accident. Louis is legitimately worried about giving himself carpal tunnel as the presses another finger in alongside the first. Harry's tongue tastes like strawberries from the smoothie Zayn bought him before they left the venue.

"The things I've wanted to do you," Louis groans, biting down hard on Harry's lip as his fingertips brush just near where he needs them. How fucking amazing is it gonna be to have Harry's _in_ him, because he gets _every-fucking-where_ , pressing and nudging everything until he feels him in his stomach, almost.

His fingers get close again and he arches, pressing his bum against Harry's cock.

"Bloody fucking fuck," Louis hisses. Harry cries out at the next slide of Louis' bum against him, eyes snapping open like he's startled out of a dream.

"Lou- Louis, please, I need it. Lou I need you, please," he gasps out, breath warm and damp against Louis' lips, hands coming up to grab onto Louis' waist. "Lou, _please_." and he uses that voice that he knows Louis can't resist, and nothing changes that fact now as he takes his fingers out.

"Yeah, baby. I know. I know, I'll give you what you need." he pants, hair flopping down across his forehead as he looks down between their bodies. He pulls his fingers out and raises up on his knees as he reaches for Harry's cock.

Harry tenses up at the first brush of his cock near Louis' hole, breathing strained as he keeps his hips still since he knows Louis likes to set the pace.

When Louis settles with both his hands now on the solid chest below him, and Harry starts to slip inside of him, he lets his head fall back. Harry's breath hitches in the silence of the room. " _Louis_ ," he whimpers, just as he slides down another few inches.

Louis doesn't want to think about how loud he's panting right now. Harry feels so bloody _big_ tucked up inside him, stretching him open. He almost can't breathe with how good it feels.

"Harry, fuck," Louis groans out, and his hair flops back down over his eyes as he bottoms out, bum pressed to the muscle of Harry's thighs.

Harry's hands fall from Louis' body as his jaw falls slack. His cock is already pressed right against Louis' spot, and he wants him to stay there forever, to be honest.

Louis moans as he swivels his hips, keeping Harry right where he is and pressing himself into the feeling.

Harry's breathing is the loudest thing in the room as Louis lifts himself off and sinks back down. He keeps his movements slow to keep himself from coming. He can feel- _see_ the restraint Harry's using to keep still  for him, and God is he grateful for it.

He lets out the tiniest of whimpers as he lowers himself back down onto him. Tiny because Harry'll never let him live it down if he hears him.

If Harry will even be _alive_ after this.

When Louis finally manages to open his eyes, they fall on the way Harry's fist are clenched in the bedclothes. His stomach is even damper with all the precum and sweat and God knows what else, but it makes him look shiny and Louis wants to lick him. His are eyes hooded, trained on where their bodies meet, and his bottom lip is tucked between his teeth. Which means.

"Don't come, Haz."

Harry looks up, eyes wide. "Louis. _Louis_ , _please_."

Louis shakes his head, shudders when Harry's hips jerk up. "Don't come." he says again, forcing himself to stop moving.

"Louis, please, I need to-. _Lou_ ," Harry whines, his voice gone a few octaves higher than normal.

"Wait, babe. Just be good for me." Louis says, and digs his nails in the skin of his chest as Harry's hips jerk again.

Harry whimpers at that and squeezes his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose.

After a minute of torture for Louis, he re-opens them and stares up at Louis, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Yeah? Colour?" Louis ask, proud of the steadiness in his own voice.

"Green. 's green, I promise," Harry whispers, and Louis knows how _gone_ he is.

Louis nods, and starts moving again.

Louis has every intention of going slow, but he can't pretend like he isn't just as close as Harry as. His thighs are trembling, but so is Harry, so. 

Louis' cock is splashing little drops of precum onto his belly with every bounce, and he doesn't ever recall ever being this hard for anything. Harry is bringing his own hips up, meeting Louis halfway and successfully fucking quiet little mewls out of him.

Louis shakes his hair out his face as he looks up at the ceiling, thanking every power that be for aligning Harry and him.

"Shit- _shit_ , fuck. Haz, Harry, you don't even know how much I love you." Louis groans, dragging his nails down Harry chest. " _God._ "

"Louis," Harry groans, tears in his eyes where he's looking up at him. Louis doesn't answer, can't answer, as he brings himself closer to coming. " _Louis_ ," he says again, bringing his hands back up to grip at Louis' body.

Louis rakes his nails over Harry's skin again, startling a bit when the rings brush past his fingers. To think he forgot about them.

He trails his fingers around them for a second, just barely skirting near the hard nubs, before he pulls both of them at the same time.

Harry cries out, then, loud and desperate. Louis honestly expects him to come, and he prepares himself for the warm splash of it inside of him, but what he gets is, "Lou, pull them harder. Fucking _pull harder_ ," and the arch of Harry's body off the bed.

Louis' too close to question anything anymore, so he does what Harry asks, pulling again. Harry squeezes Louis' hips and drags him down onto his cock when he does it again.

Louis' breath hitches as Harry starts fucking him in earnest, bouncing him in his lap and pushing right up inside him.

He pulls at the piercings until Harry starts crying, loud, painful-sounding sobs that shake Harry's whole body, and by extension, Louis'.

"Lou, Louis, fucking- Louis, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna _come_ , I can't- can't hold it, Louis," Harry cries, back lifting up off the bed again and forcing himself even deeper into Louis' body. " _Lou_."

"Fuck. Wait, wait until I come, babe. Me first," Louis gasps, flicking his fucking hair out his eyes again before it blinds him.

"I _can't_ , Louis," Harry wails, fat tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You can." Louis says, voice shot.

Harry groans and throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut. Louis eyes the line of  bruises going up his neck, then down to his chest. He's not been pulling at Harry's nipples anymore, and he moves his fingers away from them to examine the damage he's done.

Harry's nipples swollen where they meet the rings, so red they look almost purple, and harder than he's ever seen them. Louis almost thinks he can see them throbbing.

But what amazes him is that Harry _wanted_ him to do that to him, told him to pull on them until their in the state their in now. Harry fucking gets off on it more than anything and the thought is hotter than anything else.

"You did these for me, didn't you?" Louis says suddenly, voice strained. "You did 'em because y'knew I'd wanna play wit'em, yeah?" 

Harry whines out his assent, grabbing at Louis' hips hard enough to bruise.

"So good, baby. So fucking good for me," Louis pants. "Shit."

And he comes, so hard that he has to stop moving as his cock pulses against his stomach. Harry mewls below him when Louis starts clenching down on him.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ," Louis groans, grinding down on Harry's cock as his own prick continues spurting. "Come, Haz. You can come."

And.

Louis feels like crying- happy tears- as Harry starts pumping into his body in streams because of how _much_ there is. He feels it dripping out of him as he starts moving again, milking Harry as best as he can with his legs gone almost completely numb. Harry's gone lax on the bed, fingers just barely clutching on to Louis.

Louis looks down at himself, eyeing the drying puddle of come on his stomach. The scorn on his face is replaced by awe and a little lust as he notices how is belly is curved outwards in a little bump.

That bump is Harry's _cum_. Jesus.

Now Louis doesn't want to get off Harry, because when he does, he's bound to lose all of it.

Louis gets an idea, but it involves Harry. And Harry doesn't seem to notice his internal struggle, doesn't seem to notice _anything_ , looks like he's passed out, so he can't ask him to reach onto the pouch to get the plug.

Louis gets this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, love and half arousal (only half because Louis' cock is on vacation for the next three or so days) due to the swell of his tummy. He's thinking- God forgive him, but he's thinking about looking like that because something, or _someone_ , is inside of him.

Why that idea is as hot as it is, Louis has no idea.

Sighing, Louis pulls off of Harry's softened dick and leans over his body, reaches for the bag with last bit of strength he has, and pulls out the butt-plug. It's Harry's, of course, but Louis is not gonna lose this feeling if he can avoid it.

He grabs it with a quiet huff, lifting up more on his knees and putting his hand behind himself. He hisses as he brings his fingers to his entrance, feeling where Harry just was, where he's leaking. He slides the plug in, arching when the widest part starts slipping in.

When it pops into place, Louis shudders out a breath and looks down at Harry.

Harry's watching him. His eyes are hooded, looks almost like they're closed, but Louis knows he's watching him.

He leans down and kisses him, moaning quietly as the plug shifts in him. Harry drapes his arms over his back slowly, kissing back as best as he can.

"You good?" Louis asks, nipping on Harry's bottom lip. He knows it hurts, but it's a bit of a punishment from earlier when he had been doing it against Louis' instructions.

Harry hisses, but still smiles into the kiss. "Yeah. Yeah, perfect."

A few moments pass of just kissing and giggling into each other's mouths, until the dried cum between them gets too uncomfortable.

But Louis isn't gonna leave at this point, because Harry's naked and sated on a bed. He just rolls off, into the space next to him.

"Did you get them for me, though? Honestly?" Louis asks as soon as his back hits the bed.

Harry giggles, the little fuck. "Yeah, kinda? Saw a picture of Navarro's, fell in love with the idea." Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's obsession with Dave Navarro, but smiles over at him nonetheless. "I may or may not have wanked to the thought of you playing with them that night, so, yeah."

Louis wants to pinch him, but his nipples need a break, so he settles for his arm. "I can't believe tonight was inspired by another man's nipples." he says, laughing.

Harry laughs, slowly, hands trailing across his chest lightly. "Kinda glad for Navarro now, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKKKKKK. -.-
> 
> Self harm/personality disorder recovery [blog](http://tyky.tumblr.com/), One Direction [blog](http://smol-larrie.tumblr.com), and little blog [blog](http://daddy-s-mushroom.tumblr.com/) all here if you need them.


End file.
